supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Destroyman
How Destroyman joined the Tourney John Harnet, better known by his pseudonym Destroyman, is a fictional character in the 2007 video game No More Heroes and the 2010 video game No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle. He is a 27-year-old assassin who also recently took up a job as a postman and he is presumed to be American. He is ranked seventh in the United Assassins Association. Destroyman is technologically superpowered, and cosplays the likeness of a character from an in-game self-financed movie with a cult following also titled Destroyman. All of his attacks' names begin with the word "Destroy," such as "Destroy Spark." He also has a move called the "Destroy Cannon," based on the "Hadouken" move of Street Fighter. He's probably a fan of superheros because of his costume. Destroyman can fly using machines around the room, while only one keeps him up, the others are decoys, when Travis destroys the correct machine, Destroyman falls to the ground doing a small amount of damage. He is known for his enjoyment in killing his opponents, fighting dishonorably and often resorting to taking cheap shots at his opponents (he zaps Travis Touchdown during a handshake of "good sportsmanship" prior to the ranking match). When Travis gives Destroyman a hint of chance for survival after stabbing him through the chest, he attempts to kill Travis using machine gun turrets hidden by his nipples, immediately after which he is vertically bisected. Nevertheless, he reappears in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle as a pair of cyborgs called the New Destroymen, who share rank 8 and are fought by Shinobu. Hearing of Kree plans to invade Earth, Harnet takes up his Destroyman persona to kill the commander of the invasion force, Galen-Kor. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has his right fingers pointed at the camera. After the announcer calls his name Does two punches and sparks his Destroy Spark as the camera zooms then says "Come and get some, punk!" Special Moves Destroy Cannon (Neutral) Destroyman charges energy and fires it in a ball at his opponent. Destroy Spark (Side) Destroyman steps forward and sparks electricity at his opponent. Destroy Pound (Up) Destroyman jumps into the air and slams his right hand down, causing a shockwave. Destroy Beam (Down) Destroyman fires lasers from his shoulder laser cannons at the opponent. Destroy Machine Gun (Hyper Smash) Destroyman stands straight and reveals gun turrets from his chest area and fires a multitude of machine gun bullets at the opponent. Stops after twelve seconds. Destroy Buster (Final Smash) Destroyman charges the belt laser cannon with energy and fires a large laser at the opponent. Victory Animations #Destroyman punches then salutes and says "Bloodied justice prevails!" #Destroyman sparks his Destroy Spark and fires his Destroy Beam then says "I've destroyed you, prick!" #Destroyman does an elbow jam then stomps his right foot and pounds the ground saying "So much for customer services." On-Screen Appearance John Harnet changes into Destroyman and says "You're as good as dead." Trivia *Destroyman's rival is a Kree warrior named Galen-Kor. *Destroyman shares his English voice actor with Spider-Man and Wayne Holden (in the PTX-40A) *Destroyman shares his Japanese voice actor with Death. *Destroyman shares his Arabic voice actor with Vitrivius and Shake King. *Destroyman shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Red Skull. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters